


There's no such thing as ghosts

by Tails89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Boyfriends, Derek refuses to let Stiles win another argument, Fluff, Haunted Houses, sterek, stubborn boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: Derek Hale doesn't believe in ghosts, which is ridiculous, so Stiles drags him to a haunted house.





	There's no such thing as ghosts

“I just, I don’t understand!” Stiles throws his hands into the air, ignoring the loud exasperated sigh behind him. “How can you not believe in ghosts?”

  
“It’s easy,” Derek growls. “They’re not real.”

  
“Yeah, like werewolves aren’t real,” Stiles spins to stab at Derek’s chest with his finger. “And banshees and kanima’s and motherfucking ghost riders. Oh-“ his face lights up. “ _Ghost_ riders. There is your definitive proof right there.”

  
“The Ghost Rider’s weren’t actual ghosts,” Derek argues. “And can we not bring up the time you were erased from existence?”

  
“I just- I can’t-“ Stiles turns away from Derek, training his torchlight on the shadowy corner of the room. “You’re a supernatural creature who doesn’t believe in supernatural creatures. How does that even work?” Derek squints against the harsh light when Stiles spins, pointing his flashlight at the werewolf’s face. “It’s mind boggling.”

  
Derek swipes at the torch and blinks to get his night vision back. “I believe in the supernatural,” he huffs defensively.

  
Stiles laughs. “Well thank fuck for that. Could you imagine? A werewolf who doesn’t believe in werewolves. You’re completely ridiculous. You know that right?” He laughs again. “So, what about unicorns?”

  
Derek rolls his eyes. “Really?”

  
“Yeah, okay fine, but what about zombies?” Stiles peeks tentatively through the doorway into the next room, turning back to Derek when he doesn’t get a response.

  
Arms crossed, Derek shakes his head. “Zombies aren’t real.” He watches Stiles hesitate and sighs, striding forward into the next room. He cocks an eyebrow and gestures to the empty kitchen.

  
Stile follows slowly, swinging his torch in wide arcs. “Big Foot is real,” he says when he’s satisfied they’re alone in the room. “There are pictures of Big Foot.”

  
“There are pictures of the Loch Ness Monster too, you going to try and convince me that’s real too?”

  
“Actually-“ Stiles raises a hand.

  
“They’re fake Stiles.” Derek leans against a counter. “None of it is real.”

  
“Vampires?”

  
“Fake.”

  
Stiles throws his other hand up. The flashlight casts an eerie yellow light across the ceiling. “You have got to be kidding me. I seriously can’t believe this.”

  
Derek tugs the torch out of Stiles’ grip when it blinds him again. “I seriously can’t believe you dragged me to a haunted house,” he retaliates.

  
“If you’re so against the whole idea of ghosts,” Stiles storms over to the werewolf, “why’d you come with me?”

  
Pushing back from the counter, Derek growled. “ _You_ asked me to come.” He stands his ground and watches the different expressions flit across Stiles’ face.

  
“So, you came,” Stiles crows. They’re standing close enough that he can see the twitch of Derek’s mouth.

  
Derek let’s his head drop forward. “Yes, so I came. Obviously, because here I am, standing in a pitch-black kitchen, in a house that’s supposed to be haunted, yet-“ he lifts his head. “No ghosts.”

  
“Aw,” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist. “You care.”

  
“Hardly,” Derek snorts, but he doesn’t move away.

  
“You love me.” Stiles sings the words.

  
“I don’t,” Derek laughs. “Not even a little.”

  
“You-“ Stiles stops, his arms drop to his sides and his gaze turns towards the ceiling. “Did you hear that?” He asks.

  
“Nope.” Derek pops the p, refusing to look up. It’s an old house. Old houses creak and shift and make noises. There’s no such thing as ghosts and there is no way Derek is letting Stiles win this stupid argument.

  
“I think we’ve probably spent enough time here,” Stiles says, taking a step back. “Maybe it’s time we head home.” He’s still looking towards the roof.

  
“You wanted to find a ghost,” Derek reminds him.

  
“And _you_ said ghosts aren’t real!” Stiles argues, meeting Derek’s gaze.

  
“They’re not,” Derek says picking up the torch.

  
“So, then we’re wasting- Fuck,” Stiles jerks back, feeling Derek tense beside him. “What was that?”

  
Their torch dies, throwing the room into complete darkness, and Stiles lets out a strangled shriek, his hands clutch at Derek.  
“What the fuck? What the actual fuck?” His fingers tangle in Derek’s shirt, trying to get closer to what is hopefully the bigger, scarier creature than whatever it is upstairs.

  
Derek’s eyes flash red. “Footsteps.”

  
Stiles can hear them too. The staccato rhythm crosses the room above them and then stops, directly overhead.

  
“So? We can definitely go now right?” Stiles is already tugging Derek out of the kitchen as he says it.

  
“Yeah.”

  
They stay close to each other as they return to the previous room. Derek leads the way, his heightened vision allowing him to guide them through without colliding with any of the furniture. Despite this, a chair scrapes against the wooden floor. Stiles shrieks and jumps, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek’s body.

  
“It’s here,” he whispers. “Oh god. Gogogogo.”

  
Derek carries Stiles out of the room and into the hallway. The front door is just up ahead. They’re so close. Just a few more steps.

  
As Derek reaches for the door knob, Stiles lets his leg’s drop and loosens his hold around the werewolf’s neck. He’s facing the hallway when it appears.

  
“GeT oUT!”

  
Stiles flails and smacks back into Derek. The apparition flickers and disappears. Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him from the house.

  
“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Stiles scrabbles at the handle of the front passenger door. With jerky movements he gets the door open and drops into the seat. “Go!” He yells, eyes trained on the front door of the house.

  
Derek gets the keys in the ignition and the Camaro roars to life. They peel out of the street, leaving behind nothing but the stench of burnt rubber.

  
They sit in silence during the entire ride back to the loft.

  
Derek pulls into his regular spot and cuts the engine. They stare at each other for a moment until Derek opens his mouth... and laughs. They sit there laughing as the fear and adrenaline drains from their systems.

  
“So, I think I might be ready to accept ghosts as real,” Derek admits quietly.

  
Stiles just stares at him. His mouth flopped open.

  
“You think? You _think_? It was right there! Like right there in front of us! And you think you could maybe believe ghosts are real.”

  
Derek shrugs and climbs out of the car. “I didn’t actually see it,” he confesses.

  
“You didn’t-“ Stiles slams the door. “It was right there! It spoke! How did you not see it?” He follows Derek through into the lift.

  
“All I saw was you flailing and screaming. Look,” Derek clutches at the hem of his Henley, “you tore my shirt.”

  
“In my defence,” Stiles waves him off, “I thought we were going to die. You can always buy another shirt, maybe in colours other than grey and black.” They reach the loft. “So, you ready to accept that ghosts are real?” Stiles watches as Derek pulls open the roller door. It’s loud and jarring after having spent so long in the silent ghost house.

  
“You know what?” Derek says, “you can have this one. Ghosts are real.” He ignores Stiles’ whoop and strides forward.

  
“Ha! Yes!” Stiles hasn’t moved from the lift. “Maybe we can revisit the zombie idea.”

  
Derek doesn’t even turn around, calling “No” over his shoulder.

  
Stiles smirks. “We could try to catch ourselves a sasquatch?”

  
“Stiles.”

  
“Hook us a Nessie.”

  
Derek turns and puts his hand on the door. “I’m locking you out.” He goes to pull it down and trap Stiles in the lift.

  
“Hey, don’t leave me out here. Derek. Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Making up shit about the ghost riders for the sake of Derek's argument :) boy's already in denial about ghosts. Ha.  
> [Come visit me on Tumblr or send me a prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tails89)


End file.
